Various processes and apparatus have been used to mix, treat, fry, poach, and baste eggs. The characteristics of the resulting egg product vary with the particular process employed and with the specific apparatus that is used for carrying out the process.
In the home and in restaurants, especially in fast food restaurants, it would be desirable to have an apparatus for cooking eggs whereby at least the bottom portion of each egg is grilled or fried with an upper portion of each egg being simultaneously basted with steam. It would be especially desirable to provide such an apparatus with the capability for cooking one or a plurality of eggs in individual servings for one or more persons.
It would also be advantageous if such an apparatus were portable, were unencumbered by electrical or steam connections, and were easily operated in conjunction with an existing grill or griddle.
Further, it would be beneficial if such an apparatus, when used on a cooking surface maintained at a selected temperature, included means for providing a controlled amount of steam for basting the eggs.
Finally, it would be advantageous if such an apparatus were easy to use, clean, and store.